


Make You Feel My Love

by leilanewood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilanewood/pseuds/leilanewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre 2x08. This drabble was based on the pictures at the time. And that was my take on how should have worked a dance between Oliver and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr based on a prompt that beijingdoll made and my excitement over the pictures they released at the time. I hope you enjoy it. :)

The party had been in full swing for an hour when she arrived, like a breath of fresh air. Dressed in pink, her long hair elegantly casual and half swept up, she looked gorgeous. He tore his eyes away from her, only to realize he wasn’t the only one sidetracked by his IT girl.

His. At the thought of her being his, something growled inside him and a sense of possessiveness took him by surprise. He noticed that the eyes of that little piece of human being that was the forensic scientist Barry Allen had his eyes locked on her as well. The monster in his chest grew restless as he watched Allen approach her, drawing out a small, polite smile from her.

He clenched his jaw, ready to spring forward – when he heard a clearing of a throat behind him, and turned around to see Diggle.

_“What?”_

“I just hope you’re not planning on killing the kid tonight.”

“He is  _not_  a kid Digg.”

“And he is not a target either, Oliver. You can’t…”

“Can’t what?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“But you were about to. So say it.”

“At the bottom of it, she is not yours, and you’re with Laurel.”

Like they were calling for her, Laurel appeared by his side, placing a small kiss on his cheek as she looked over to where their attention was.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything is fine.”

 “Good. So, how about we dance? It’s been a while since we’ve attended one of these grand events. I wonder if you can still pull those moves,” Laurel teased, eyes shining.

As if they were listening to their conversation, he saw the moment Barry started leading a now laughing Felicity to the dance area.

“Sure,” he said while putting his playboy billionaire smile on. Before he could reach the dance floor, he could see from the corner of his eye Diggle moving his head in disapproval before getting back to his post on the other side of the room.

“So, how are things going at QC?”

And while he talked amenities and smiled at Laurel from time to time, he couldn’t help but look over at Felicity. Her pink dress flowing around her, her smile and the easy going way she was around that Barry guy… All of it felt so wrong. The song ended slowly, and he could see the polite changes in partners. It was his only chance.

With a soft smile and without a second thought, he was beside Felicity and Barry. Exchanging nothing more than a polite nod, he was already taking her away with him, leaving Laurel and Barry to introduce themselves to each other. He was at a safe distance when he saw Laurel decline Barry’s offer to dance, shoulders tense and rigid. Barry smiled; face set, moving to stand beside his mother and Thea, both exchanging interrogative looks with each other.

Turning his attention to the blonde in front of him he stared at her, a hand on her waist, as he waited for the music to start. He took this time looking how bright her eyes were and how lovely she looked. He could literally see the gears in her head working, her mouth moving to utter words that she couldn’t seem to get past. He wished fiercely that she wouldn’t ask, that she wouldn’t question him. And she didn’t.

When the first accords of Make You Feel My Love started, he felt her entire body shiver under his touch. He couldn’t help the instinctive pull to draw her in closer, letting his hand rest at the dip in her back, feeling the heat of her skin over the silky material of her dress. His body wanted to pull her flush against him, but he reigned in his self control, letting himself be content with the moment.

They started to dance slowly and graciously through the place. He felt his heart race as her hand came over his shoulder to rest against his neck. Cold palm against hot skin, the fan of her breath mingling with his… He closed his eyes, letting the feel of her soothe him.

He opened his eyes, gaze locking with hers. It nearly crushed him, what he saw written in her eyes. Taking her hand from his neck, he placed a warm kiss to her palm, letting her hand rest against his heart this time. A small smile crossed his face when she looked back at him, realizing exactly what she was doing to him too. Lowering his hand back to her waist and securing her close, he felt her other hand resting on his neck while he closed the gap between them and rested his forehead against hers.

Before he closed his eyes, he saw how his actions had caused a stir. Allen looked wired, shoulders set, fists clenched, while his mother and sister were talking by Allen’s side. He couldn’t hear them, but he could read the words tumbling out of their mouths.

“What’s happening?”

While a stunned and amazed Thea answered:

“I don’t know.”

The only thing that mattered was Felicity and how right they felt together. The city be damned tonight, he was just Oliver Queen, no hood, no hiding, just Oliver with his Felicity in his arms.

 _His_.

That felt right. He took a deep breath while feeling her hand playing with the back of his neck, making little circles, teasing the hot skin.

_“Felicity…”_

He let her catch the look in his eyes, the clear effect she had on him crystal clear. Opening up to her like that was something he couldn’t control – nor could he control the need to whisk her away when her lips unknowingly parted, skin flushed at what she could obviously see.

He was about to start again when the music ended, and the round of applause broke them out of their little trance. He blinked at her, remembering exactly where they were, but not really caring. Not when the monster that had clawed its way up his chest was settled then.

He watched her face, the way she swallowed hard, eyes hooded and cheeks pink, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

“Oliver…”

Her voice sounded raw. He gave her a little smile before getting closer to her and placing a kiss to her cheek.

“Later,” he whispered into her ear, voice hoarse and rough.

He let the moment linger, his lips hovering over her cheek, his hand ghosting over her waist, heartbeats running wild for each other.

When her fingers let go of his, he felt empty and started to feel a little silly standing there in the middle of the room. Walking by all the people that were staring at him, he crossed to stand beside his mother and Thea. He didn’t need to look at Diggle to see the eyes his cast towards the sky, didn’t need to have the small comm. in his ear to hear the muttering of  _“you’re so screwed.”_

“I think you owe us an explanation, Big Brother.”

“About what?”

“Seriously, Ollie? Are you really going to play that game with  _me_?”

He saw the grin on Thea’s face, the slight amusement in his mother’s eyes.

“I’m not playing any game and I owe you no explanation.”

He was about to turn and go when a voice stopped him:

“And  _me_ , Ollie? What about me?”

He internally cursed at himself for forgetting himself. For forgetting  _her_ , the woman he was in love with. Or thought he was in love with.

He stared at her for a second, before realizing that he couldn’t play that game with Laurel, not now, not with all of them around and not when his body was still so wired to Felicity from earlier.

“Later. We should talk later.”

“Ok. Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get something to drink and, I don’t know, maybe dance with someone.”

He watched Laurel go, the awkward air hanging around him. He heard rather than saw Diggle approach.

“Man…”

“Digg, just _, don’t_.”

“You can’t hurt her, Oliver.”

“I  _won’t.”_

“So you better make up your mind soon.”

“I will, I’ll try.”

“Oliver, I’m serious man, she just started talking to this guy. You might not like him, but he’s good for Felicity. She’s happier now. All I’m asking you is… just don’t ruin this if you can’t…”

“And what would that be?”

“If you can’t love Felicity the way she deserves to be loved.”

He couldn’t say anything to that. He glanced at Diggle over his shoulder; saw the look of sympathy in his partner’s eyes. Nodding once, he moved around the room, mingling and doing his duty as a Queen. But he couldn’t help the seeking her out, watching her from a distance.

She stood with Allen, a flute of champagne in her hand as she smiled at the man in front of her. He watched, unable to look away, until her eyes found his. He remembered how she felt under his hands, the smile that had played on her lips for him. And he mouthed  _“later”_  at her, smiling back softly.  

And holding onto that promise, he went back to his family. Digg was right – he couldn’t ruin anything between them, not when he had a history of jumping head first and damning the consequences. This was Felicity – she was his partner as much as Diggle and he couldn’t afford to ruin what was between them for what could be. In the mean time he would hold to the memory of her dancing with him and how it felt like to hold the world in his hands in that moment.


End file.
